Halo: A New Year
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: January 1st, 2531. After six years of hell, Harvest had basically been retaken by the UNSC. However, while the battle may have been won, that did not mean the war was over. And even amongst the New Year celebrations, some could see that...


_A/N_

_I'd originally intended to post this on or around Christmas Eve but time constraints, time zone differences, unpacking, etc. led me to postpone the release of the fic till later. Still, better late than never right?_

* * *

**A New Year**

**0015 hours, January 1, 2531 (Military Calendar)**

**Epsilon Indi System, UNSC **_**Spirit of Fire**_

**Status: Geo-stationary orbit around Planet Harvest**

Even now, after all these years, Harvest still had a shine to it.

Metaphorically speaking of course, though it now had a literal touch to such a phrase. Circles of fire dotted its surface, their radii stretching hundreds of miles, the planet's polar regions being the only areas left untouched. True, there'd be fighting in these areas too, the Covenant unusually interested in them, and Anders had the surveillance to show it. Standing on the bridge of the UNSC _Spirit of Fire _however, a _Phoenix_-class colony ship that had been retrofitted into one of war (_how surprising. The UEG founds colonies left right and centre, and then has to use its own colony ships to bring them in line_), the professor didn't have the time to study the effects of plasma weaponry on the human anatomy. Looking through the bridge's view ports down on the planet below, Anders was only interested in the lightshow provided.

"Incredible," she murmured, watching as one of the circles of fire steadily created a tangent in one of the planet's equatorial regions. "Such power…"

Shaking her head, Anders took a sip of…well, whatever it was that Cutter had provided her with by way of New Year's Eve celebration, the glass having lasted well into New Year's Day itself. It wasn't exactly the most jovial way to commemorate the dawn of a new year, standing alone on a ship's bridge (well, Serina was probably somewhere in a data matrix, but Anders had made it clear that she didn't want to be disturbed), but it was certainly promised to be one of the most memorial. After all, how many people got to spend this time of year watching a planet consumed in flame?

Not many. Yet for all the 'honour' of such an occasion, Anders didn't really feel like celebrating.

Sighing, the professor managed to turn away from the spectacle, brushing aside a strand of hair as she sat down in the seat usually reserved for the captain. Not exactly against regulation, but had Cutter not given the order for the ship's crew to effectively let their hair down (at least those who had hair. The marines seemed to have some obsession with not letting theirs grow back), such an order ensuring that the bridge was unmanned. By default, this allowed Anders to once again pour over the records taken of the war that had waged across the planet's surface for the past six years-records that, while useful to her as a scientist as per the data gathered on the Covenant's technology, came hand in hand with its application.

Anders closed the file after a few seconds. No reason to waste the drink the captain had poured for her, or stain the bridge's floor.

"I guess there's reason to celebrate though," she murmured, taking a sip of the beverage. "After all, Harvest's basically been retaken and-…"

"You talking to someone?"

Anders winced, though with her back to the bridge's exit/entry door, was relieved that it wouldn't show. And despite the sound of steady of steady footsteps heading her way, her gaze remained fixed on the view screen. It was New Year's Day and she was a scientist, not obliged to be formal.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked, her back still turned. "You know, with the rest of the party animals?"

"Maybe. But you know what they say-New Year's Eve is a period to spend time with your loved ones.

Anders couldn't help snort at that, deciding not to point out that it was New Year's Day as of twenty minutes ago rather than New Year's Eve, that her visitor was getting New Year's Eve mixed up with Christmas and that if there were any feelings of ammority from her visitor, he'd do the right thing and fling himself out an airlock and rid her of his presence. Still, being the man that he was, the chances of John Forge doing such a thing were somewhere between slim and nil.

_Lucky me._

"So," the sergeant said, walking over and sitting himself in a chair adjacent to hers. "You made your resolutions yet?"

"No," said Anders bluntly, hoping that her continued lack of eye contact and the tone of her voice would make it clear that his company wasn't wanted. "You?"

Forge shrugged. "Yeah, I made a few…kill more aliens than last year for starters."

Raising an eyebrow, Anders turned to face the object of her distaste, wondering whether she could get a whiff of alcohol and hopefully report him for drinking on duty (if only).

"Isn't that resolution kind of…redundant?" she asked, choosing her words carefully.

"Pardon?"

The professor bit her lip. They'd both detested each other from day one, imagining ways of getting their counterpart off the _Spirit of Fire_, preferably in such a manner that involved asphyxiation. However, while they had enough restraint not to do such a thing, Forge had shown numerous times in the vids Anders had seen that he was capable of inflicting bodily harm. Coupled with loathing, a reportedly failed psych exam and a bit of alcohol, and she could have a potentially dangerous situation on her hands if she didn't keep her mouth shut.

In the end, she bit the bullet. She was a scientist. She always followed her curiosity.

"Isn't it redundant to resolve to kill more aliens this year than the last?" she asked. "I mean, the battle's over, based on what I've heard. Harvest should be under our control within a month from now."

"So?" asked Forge. "You think that makes it over?"

"Well…yes."

The sergeant snorted, getting to his feet reasonably steadily, turning to face out the window as he did so. He remained silent for a moment, the faraway look in his eyes due to more than a mind slowed by alcohol and the six years of hell they'd all gone through. Eventually he spoke:

"Look out the window ma'am. Take a good look. Then tell me this is over."

With that, he walked out, Anders remaining still. She just sat there, not moving.

She didn't follow the NCO. He was unreasonable enough even when sober. She didn't look out the window, as she'd seen enough for one night. She didn't tell Forge that it was over, because she knew she'd be lying. One battle had ended, but not the war. And there was no telling how long it would go on for. Suffice to say, this year would be just like the last…

…and the year before that.

And the year before that.

And the year before that…


End file.
